This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. An intensive three day course to train investigators to apply the Virtual Cell to their research applications has been held annually starting in June 2000. The attendees include PIs, postdoctoral students and graduate students, and the curriculum consists of a general introduction to using the Virtual Cell, followed by intensive, one-on-one sessions developing a Virtual Cell Model and running simulations. The course has been highly successful, leading directly to several long term collaborative projects and several additional continuing users.